Veneno en la piel
by Sleeplessness
Summary: [Fic participante en la actividad de Febrero "Tails y sus ecuaciones del amor" del foro "Esmeralda Madre"] Scourge y Rosy se despiertan tras tener su primera vez...y si, me refiero a que ya no son vírgenes. Bueno, dejémoslo en que solo fue Rosy.


**Veneno en la piel**

* * *

Scourge dejó de roncar cuando su teléfono vibro por enésima vez bajo la almohada levemente babeada.

Un bostezo acallado escapó de su boca cuando al fin pudo entreabrir los ojos enmarcados por la resolana de un sol de mediodía. Coló un brazo bajo la mullida superficie y rescató aquel infernal aparato que ardía sobre su palma ante la cantidad de mensajes y llamadas perdidas que no dejaba de recibir.

—Que se chinguen—murmuró para apagarlo y acostarse nuevamente sobre el borde de la cama.

Si su memoria no fallaba se encontraba en el Motel Weapon de mala muerte de Steel después de haberse puesto hasta la madre en su bar contiguo. Cada vez que asistía a aquel lugar putrefacto y lleno de adicción que siempre lo tentaba a beber más de la cuenta, Steel ordenaba a sus muchachos sacarlo del lugar cuando apenas lo vieran encaminarse al karaoke con la firme convicción de que gracias a tanto alcohol que le intoxicaba las venas su voz igualaría a un coro de ángeles.

Cualquiera sabría que era más probable una dominación mundial encabezada por Big a que semejante milagro ocurriera.

Después de eso, llegaba a la habitación número veintisiete más muerto que vivo y dormía sin reparos durante largas horas ininterrumpidas. Aquel era su cuarto predilecto al contar con una posición privilegiadamente alejada y oculta a simple vista por si alguno de sus compañeros llegaba a buscarlo a regañadientes por mandato de Fiona. Otra ventaja es que la puerta trasera daba a la carretera y solo le bastaba el haberse asegurado de dejar la moto ahí al llegar para no preocuparse por salir sin ser visto.

Los finos rayos de sol se colaban débilmente por los resquicios entreabiertos de las persianas, brindando una iluminación pesarosa que lo incitaba a volver a dormir pero un dolor tremendo que le quemaba los sesos lo hizo quedarse donde estaba.

Se quedó mirando algún punto equis de la habitación refrenando el impulso de querer vomitar cuando un gruñido amortiguado bajo las sábanas lo hizo sobresaltarse.

 _¿Qué demonios?_

Apenas iba a voltear a ver quién estaba con él, cuando una mancha borrosa de color verde con amarillo le rozó la nariz y se estrelló de lleno contra el suelo. Un martillo gigantesco terminado en puntas desapareció tan rápido como cayó, dejando al descubierto los resquebrajados azulejos sucios.

Scourge se sentó sobre la cama con rapidez y se topó cara a cara con una eriza desgreñada de color rosa, llevando su chaqueta sobre su cuerpo desnudo lleno de marcas y con el rímel corrido manchando sus mejillas.

 _Joder. Joder. Joder._

¡Era Rosy!

 _Joder. Joder. Joder._

La eriza clavó sus vidriosas esmeraldas en él y escuchó como un quejido apenas audible escaba de sus maltrechos labios. Observó como la chica apretaba las sábanas con fuerza hasta que sus nudillos palidecieron. Sus largas pestañas hechas pegotes de rímel temblaron y por poco creyó que lloraría; pero al parecer, el shock apenas y dejaba procesar cualquier otra acción.

Aquello no podía ser verdad.

No podía ser posible.

Y sin embargo… se encontraba en una cama de motel con Rosy the Rascal completamente desnuda y cuya pinta de loca se hacía más pronunciada a cada segundo que se negaban a apartar las anonadadas miradas.

Y ambos cayeron en la cuenta de lo que había sucedido.

No necesitaban más para aceptar lo que sus recién espabilados cerebros bramaban sin cesar dentro de sus cabezas.

 _¡Jodeeeeer!_

No hizo falta nada más para saber que habían follado.

Ambos seguían enfrascados en los ojos del otro y no pudieron evitar gritar sin perder contacto.

Scourge retrocedió de la cama como un gato arisco que negaba una caricia, hasta caer al suelo y picarse el culo con una astilla de azulejo que sobresalía. Rosy se levantó sobre el colchón e invocó su enorme arma sin importarle el pudor en lo más mínimo. Sus facciones se endurecieron y la locura eterna que reinaba en sus verdes ojos se reflejó con un parpadeo.

— ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?!—gritoneo a todo pulmón haciendo que los perros guardianes del Motel ladrarán escandalosamente— ¡¿Qué sucedió ayer?! ¡¿Por qué estamos desnudos?! ¡¿Por qué estoy toda marcada?!

— ¡Cállate imbécil!—contraatacó poniéndose de pie y sobándose el trasero durante el proceso. En ese momento sentía que sus piernas apenas y podían mantenerlo en pie.

Le eriza lo miró ladeando la cabeza con gesto patidifuso mientras su pecho subía y bajaba al compás de su alterada respiración. Su martillo se desvaneció entre sus manos y se dejó caer sobre la cama; la chaqueta de cuero resbaló sobre sus hombros, descubriéndola más de lo que ya estaba.

Desvió la mirada a otra parte mientras trataba de ordenar su interior.

¿Cómo carajos sucedió esto?

¿Cómo vino a caer tan bajo al acostarse con la chiquilla psicótica que no dejaba pasar la oportunidad de amenazarlo con su PikoPiko cada que lo ve, la que le dice estar loca por él pero que lo mataría al primer descuido, la eriza desequilibrada que había hecho de todo por tener una oportunidad para hacerle ver su suerte?

Sacudió sus púas enojado y rozó sin pensar la más reciente cicatriz que esa desgraciada le había regalado.

—Más bien, yo debería preguntarte qué haces aquí—gruñó por lo bajo—. Ésta habitación es casi mía.

Rosy evaluaba la situación con un filo depredador, como si esperara el momento indicado para saltarle encima. Entrecerró los ojos con lentitud y se acomodó la prenda que le colgaba de los hombros.

— ¡Tú eres la que me debe dar una explicación maldita psicópata! ¡De seguro fue idea tu...

— ¡Oh mi querido rey! — le interrumpió al son de su risa, cambiando su comportamiento con más rapidez de la que hubiera podido creer—.Tengo la mente demasiado revuelta como para complacer sus preguntas, ¡merezco todo lo malo del mundo por haberle fallado!— suspiró con una tristeza teatral que no hizo más que avivar el fuego que se agitaba en su estomago como intensas culebras deseando escapar. Pero sabía que iniciar una pelea con esa perra malnacida no era una opción. Al menos no aún.

—Siempre has tenido la mente echa un asco—recalcó con veneno en la lengua.

La eriza lo ignoró olímpicamente y se llevó una mano bajo la barbilla, adoptando una postura de total concentración que jamás le había visto hacer.

—Hum. Creo recordar más o menos la raíz de todo esto—canturreo enérgicamente.

—Muero por escucharlo—a pesar de la indiferencia que su voz había impregnado a su frase, casi le era imposible regular los latidos de su corazón.

—Primero ven a sentarte conmigo para que escuches mejor—Rosy trazó un círculo con su dedo índice sobre el lío de sábanas en el que se encontraba. Su voz reflejo un fallido tono de seducción que le hizo reprimir una arcada.

—No quiero estar más cerca de ti—le apuntó acusadoramente.

—Bueno, tú te lo pierdes—sacudió sus largas púas con altanería y se acostó boca abajo para mirar a Scourge que seguía de pie frente a ella—. A ver...creo recordar que tú estabas mucho antes de que yo llegara al bar—comenzó a relatar lentamente—. Estabas con Steel y Sanctum riéndote de cualquier idiota que pasara...

— ¿Y tú qué hacías ahí?—le cortó con un timbre de asco en la voz. Que Rosy lo hubiera estado vigilando todo el tiempo mientras se la pasaba con sus amigos le desagradaba a sobremanera. No cabe duda que todas las Amy's tienen en su genética una tendencia acosadora.

— ¿Y a ti que te importa? —habló entre dientes—. Según yo, puedo pasearme por donde se me dé mi gana dado que ninguno de tus idiotas Destructix ha logrado ponerme un dedo encima. Además, es un planeta libre, ¿no? Claro, menos de ti…

—Imbécil de mier…

—Como sea—rodó los ojos con exasperación—, ya luego tendrás tiempo de insultarme con ese vocabulario tan escaso que te cargas. Primero lo primero—se aclaró la garganta con presunción dispuesta a comenzar con su relato—. Estaba en el bar por razones desconocidas que te deberían de valer tres hectáreas de verga—extendió los brazos a lo ancho lo más que pudo para recalcar su punto—. Después de un rato me aburrí pero no quería irme así que mis pies me llevaron hacia tu mesa, tal vez con la esperanza de que el alcohol te hiciera más dócil, ya sabes, como un cachorrito...—se mordió los labios con timidez causando en el erizo una descarga que no supo ni de dónde había surgido—y al parecer no me equivoqué...

* * *

* _Flashback_ *

Un ambiente adictivo se respiraba en todo el lugar. El nocivo humo gris se elevaba y caía sobre los clientes, adormeciéndolos a la primera inhalada. Los tragos iban y venían sobre la barra en un tiempo inalterable, y los borrachos se tambaleaban al tratar de seguir un ritmo imaginario influenciado por el alcohol. Las meseras se paseaban entre los clientes ofreciendo los tragos con una buena ración de senos al aire para conseguir un ingreso extra –la mesera vaca era la que mayor provecho sacaba. Demasiadas ubres para saciar suficientes fetiches sexuales–, y el blues suave que flotaba en el aire hacía parecer cualquier movimiento diez veces más lento.

Rosy miraba sin mucho interés al tercer caballito de la noche que rodaba entre sus dedos. Ese bar había significado su único medio de escape de la vida tan aislada a la que le habían confinado desde que Scourge ascendió al poder. No podía ir a la ciudad porque siempre había un par de ojos avizores que alertaban a los Destructix para que corrieran a capturarla y llevarla ante su rey para su ejecución que había sido sentenciada desde que ella y Scourge se conocieron.

Aunque eso podría esperar, no se dejaría atrapar tan fácilmente. Sabía que era demasiado astuta para aquellos criminales feroces que ahora no eran más que perros falderos a la espera de las órdenes de su preciado amo…

Y hablando del rey de Roma...

Rosy no había pasado desapercibido al cruel erizo verde con fachas de motociclista malo que bebía con ímpetu entre Steel –cuyo peinado emo no era mejor que el de su homólogo marihuano–y Sanctum –una vez visto un Shadow, vistos todos–, sin reparar mínimamente en su presencia.

Por inercia se llevó una mano a su labio inferior donde aún podía sentir un abultado cardenal que se había esforzado por maquillar en conjunto con su ojo hinchado que había amanecido mejoren días pasados. Sin embargo, sonrío de medio lado al ver que la enorme cicatriz en forma de cruz que hace dos semanas su martillo le había dejado a Scourge en la nuca, no se tapaba del todo con sus revueltas púas.

Ninguno jamás salía impune de sus violentos enfrentamientos que solo acababan cuando ambos estaban tan enzarzados en la batalla que no se distinguía donde empezaba y donde terminaba cada una de sus heridas sangrantes y no les quedaba más que retirarse a regañadientes cada uno por su lado para evitar desmayarse y exponerse a ya no despertar en este mundo ni en ningún otro.

Mirar a Scourge implicaba sentir una atracción tan peligrosa como repulsiva. Sentía una especie de descarga descomunal de adrenalina cada que esos fríos ojos color cielo no prestaban atención a otra cosa que no fuera ella. Podía sentir todo su odio contenido reflejarse tan claro como el cristal en aquella sádica mirada que competía contra la suya propia. Se sentía tan poderosa cuando ella era la única que podía jactarse de que el rey de Mobieus había caído a sus pies. Ese día sintió una excitación crecer en su pecho y abrasarla con un ardor intenso, observó el rostro cruel y hermoso de Scourge contraído en una mueca de dolor. Sus parpados temblaban moribundamente y el color escapó de su rostro como la sangre que brillaba a la luz de la luna. Rosy lo contempló con parsimonia como si contemplara la más perfecta obra de arte jamás creada; el aroma a sangre la mareaba de una forma relajante y sonrío ampliamente al ver como su vida le pertenecía.

Era suyo. _Suyo, suyo, suyo_.

Como siempre debió ser. Como nunca debió cambiar.

Era su Sonic. Suyo y de nadie más.

Y hubiera podido regocijarse sobre su vida recién arrebatada de no ser por los Destructix que jalaron a tiempo el delgado hilo del que colgaba Scourge antes de que ella pudiera cortarlo…

Rosy suspiró mientras se levantaba de la alta butaca y comenzaba a caminar en círculos por el establecimiento, mirando sin mirar a los asquerosos hombres que la devoraban con ojos libidinosos. Varios valientes con enrojecidos ojos le arrimaban un porro a los labios y trataban de sujetarla de la cintura, antes claro, de que ella les rompiera los dedos con la mano libre.

La eriza miró a Scourge reír ruidosamente cuando Sanctum salió corriendo a trompicones del establecimiento con el celular en la oreja. Pudiera haber apostado que se trataba de la tal Alicia Acorn pidiendo explicaciones de su paradero.

Una sonrisa bobalicona se formó en sus labios al sopesar la idea de acercársele. Después de todo, ¿qué podría pasarle que no fuera, tal vez, una inminente pelea de bar? Estaba segura de que mantendría todo bajo control.

Un impulso automático recorrió hasta la punta de sus púas, y no pudo negarse a la naturaleza de su cuerpo que pedía a voces acercarse a la mesa del erizo.

¿Era acaso que la horrible predisposición del resto de sus realidades el seguir a un Sonic lo que estaba causando estragos en su cabeza como una gigantesca opresión sobre sus sienes?

 _Agh._

Carajo.

—Hola Scourgy—saludó mientras se sentaba en la silla que el erizo de vetas naranja había abandonado.

Steel dejó de succionar una botella de cerveza y Scourge paró de reír.

El albino la recorrió con la mirada sinvergüenza alguna para detenerse en sus senos.

—Santa mierda Rosy—murmuró con las mejillas ligeramente rojizas—, ¡nunca había visto a las grandes amiguitas que te cargas!

Rosy retajo los labios con frialdad para después colocar los codos sobre la mesa y cruzarse de brazos, tapándose.

Vio que el erizo iba a volver a hablar pero Scourge lo atajó antes de que ella pudiera actuar:

—Déjala en paz Steel—murmuró el verdoso con un palpable tono de advertencia que le erizó los vellos de la nuca.

—Scour…

—Déjala—cortó con una amenazadora nota grave vibrando en el aire.

Por toda respuesta unos orbes miel se entrecerraron con fastidio. El albino se puso de pie y salió del bar pisando fuerte.

Rosy se quedó mirando las puertas de madera oscilando violentamente cuando Scourge llamó su atención con una tos presuntuosa.

— ¿Cómo has estado Rascal?—preguntó con voz rasposa sin levantar la mirada.

La eriza comenzó a boquear en busca de las palabras adecuadas.

—B-bien—respondió automáticamente al ver una sombra de impaciencia en los rasgos severos del erizo. _¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa?_

—Bien—murmuró y se empinó lo que quedaba de su botella de Vodka.

Rosy parpadeo incrédula ante la falta de hostilidad que mostraba Scourge, cuyas escasas palabras pronunciadas con invitación, la habían animado a terminar su caballito de un trago. Hizo una mueca al sentir el abrasante ardor del alcohol bajando por su garganta y llenar su estómago.

—Je—soltó el erizo al verla de reojo—. Hiciste una cara muy chistosa, ¿primera vez bebiendo primor?

Rosy negó con la cabeza con ímpetu, tratando de dominarse al escuchar el sobrenombre de "primor".

—No—tosió—, pero apenas me acostumbro a tomar tequila.

Scourge compuso una sonrisa burlona.

—Toma—le extendió su botella casi vacía de vodka que ella tomó dudando—, termínatela.

La rosada meneó lo que quedaba de alcohol mientras acercaba su nariz a la boquilla. El rey de Moebius rompió a reír al ver su comportamiento tan austero.

—No le puse nada Rascal, no seas estúpida—rodó los ojos impaciente—. Estuve bebiendo de la misma botella hace menos de cinco segundos y a menos que ya haya dominado la velocidad de la luz, no hay forma de que hubiera puesto algo al vodka.

La desconfianza no le abandonó del todo cuando bebió lentamente el líquido embriagante. Al instante una sensación mucho más agradable se instaló en su lengua, arrastrando el fuerte sabor de tequila añejado.

— ¿Más? — ofreció Scourge con un cigarro bailoteando entre sus labios.

Rosy no hizo más que asentir y el erizo obedeció.

Minutos más tarde, dos botellas de casi un litro llegaron y las colocaron frente a cada uno. El ojiazul destapó ambas bebidas sin decir nada. Rosy le miró con gesto perdido.

¿De cuándo acá su firme convicción de querer destruir a Scourge se veía mermada en la noche donde más vulnerable se encontraba?

 _Pff._

Patética. Simplemente patética.

 _«Genial Rosy, genial_ ; mandas a la mierda todo tu entrenamiento, toda tu locura, toda tu corrosiva ira en la segunda mejor oportunidad de tu vida para deshacerte del bastardo del anti-Sonic que desde haber pisado Moebius ha hecho tu vida miserablemente horrible.

 _»_ Primero, ignorando tu loco amor que no te cansabas de clamar a los cuatro vientos a pesar de que era menos correspondido que el de la _Amy Prime_. Tú único y más preciado amor que podías ofrecer a ese tu malvado príncipe con todo tu marchito corazón. ¡Y mucho menos te quiso cuando estabas dispuesta a defenderlo de cualquier perra que se le acercara demasiado!

Después te viste obligada a escapar a la selva cuando Scourge firmo tu derrota, y de donde ya no podrías salir a menos que quisieras toparte con él y los Destructix dispuestos a terminar contigo de una buena vez.

Aunque hasta para eso les faltaba callo.

Parecía que ignoraban que la locura que se albergaba en tu ser podía ser inmortal, indestructible, irreconocible, astuta y poderosa si se lo proponía. Ni siquiera ella misma sabía cuán lejos podía llegar al sentir su mínimo roce de aquella que se había vuelto su eterna compañera. Su única razón por la que nunca se rendía...

No aún...»

La eriza observó vodka con una sonrisita. Todo aquello le parecía ya tan lejano…

— ¿Qué te pasa Rosy?—Scourge había apagado su cigarro y había vuelto a beber con renovado ánimo.

—Nada—murmuró con voz cansina. Evitando que él erizo insistiera en el asunto se empinó la botella y bebió como si de agua se tratase.

— ¡A la mierda! —carraspeó cuando ella bajó el vodka que se había vaciado considerablemente—. ¡Bebe despacio idiota, no estamos en ningún concurso!

Pero Rosy no quería hacer nada más que tomar hasta no poder más. Una risa torpe brotó de sus labios al instante que su cerebro se ahogaba en la adicción.

— ¿Quieres hacer uno? —las palabras le salieron con más dificultad de la que había creído. Sus parpados cayeron pesados sobre sus ojos y las lucecitas que brillaban desde el techo se intensificaron a su alrededor.

—Depende de lo que pueda ganar—respondió el erizo con una sonrisa puntiaguda.

…

* * *

—Espera un momento. Detente—La eriza cortó su relato abruptamente y regresó con un chasquido a su posición sobre una cama de motel. Scourge le miraba ceñudo y con los brazos cruzados.

— ¿Qué sucede Scourgy?, ¿te has perdido en mis recuerdos?, ¿quieres que vuelva a iniciar?—Rosy se incorporó con avidez mostrándole una sonrisa que se esforzó demasiado por tratar de ser amable.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra volver a comenzar a platicarme esta mierda!—se echó para atrás las orejas con un gesto desesperado.

Rosy frunció los labios reprimiendo un gruñido. Scourge movió la mano restándole importancia a su enojo.

—Lo que quiero saber es porque carajo tengo que escuchar todo esto para llegar al momento donde tú y yo terminamos aquí—recalcó rechinando los dientes—.No me interesa en lo más mínimo tus trastornados sentimientos hacia mí o cualquier otra cosa que se refiera a un "nosotros" en la misma oración.

La eriza sonrío con malicia, tomándole desprevenidamente de la mano y lo atrajo hacia ella con la fuerza tan brutal que la caracterizaba.

Scourge no alcanzó a decir ni mierda cuando ya estaba recostado sobre el regazo de Rosy que amarraba sus brazos sobre su cabeza con un listón negro que había sacado debajo de las sábanas.

El erizo de llameantes ojos zafiro apretó la mandíbula con fastidio y comenzó a revolverse sobre ella.

—Esto no es una pelea justa perra—murmuró retorciéndose como poseído— ¡Suéltame ahora hija de puta!

Rosy le guiñó un ojo mientras hacía aparecer su monstruoso martillo con la mano libre cuando lo vio elevar sus piernas dispuestas a patearle. Vislumbró una sombra de temor en el duro semblante de Scourge, que se tensó aún más cuando sintió que le ataban al mango de la pesada arma que se elevaba como un hacha ejecutora sobre él. Estaba perdido: si trataba de hacer cualquier movimiento brusco la punta caería sobre él y... definitivamente a Fiona no le haría ninguna gracia de que llegara al castillo con un agujero más grande que su torso completo.

—Te soltare cuando termine de contar mi historia—canturreó divertida—. Si me vuelves a interrumpir no seré tan considerada ante tu falta de respeto con una dama como yo.

El rey de Moebius soltó una risa socarrona ante su comentario.

—Sí tú eres una dama, me pregunto qué seré yo—carcajeó.

Rosy le fulminó con la mirada pero él se la sostuvo. A sabiendas que ninguno retrocedería, Rosy le concedió la pequeña victoria a Scourge con gesto resignado.

—Bien, casi llegaba a la parte donde nos besamos...

— ¡Santa mierda!, de verdad debí de estar demasiado ebrio para hacer eso.

—Sí, y eso no fue todo…

…

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

Al final el erizo había accedido a competir con Rosy a ver quién conseguía beber más sin sufrir una congestión alcohólica.

Del vodka siguió el tequila, luego el whisky, ron y finalmente cerveza. Ambos erizos reían con tanta facilidad como dos viejos amigos que habían quedado para salir a divertirse. Scourge le contaba anécdotas que ella olvidaría mañana pero no dejaba perder la oportunidad de seguir escuchando algo más que no fueran palabras de odio hacia ella.

Después de la segunda cerveza, sus ojos comenzaron a desenfocarse y las tripas le ardían como un infierno, más todo valió la pena cuando Scourge le tomó de la mano y le plantó un beso en la mejilla sonrosada. Eso fue todo lo que necesito para hacer cumplir el capricho que venía zumbando inconscientemente en su mente desde que se acercó a esa mesa.

La eriza retuvo la mano del ojiazul y tiró de él para poder estar más cerca. Scourge se mostró desconcertado al principio pero luego dejo que una sonrisa ladina se extendiera por su rostro al ver sus ojos coquetamente entrecerrados. Rosy le hizo cosquillas con las pestañas antes de poder reclamar sus labios. Aquellos labios que eran más suaves de lo que alguna vez imaginó, y mucho más adictivos que la mejor droga jamás creada.

 _Y lo mejor que le pudo pasar, es que fue correspondida._

Pudo sentir la larga lengua de Scourge enredarse con la suya y dominarla a la perfección. El beso se hizo más urgente a cada segundo que pasaba y deseó vivir sin aire para no romper aquel mágico contacto que estaba hundiéndola cada vez más en el deseo.

Cuando se separaron, Scourge se puso de pie con aquella velocidad que lo caracterizaba y salió del bar dejando una estela a su paso.

Rosy ladeó la cabeza, ¿era acaso aquello una invitación a que lo acompañara o simplemente la había dejado plantada y alborotada?

Tal parece que tendría que seguirlo para ver lo que pasaba.

Justo como en los viejos tiempos.

Apoyándose en cualquier estructura sólida caminó con lentitud a la salida. Al empujar la puertezuela de madera pudo ver que Scourge la esperaba bajo la luz de una farola. Rosy le sonrió débilmente y avanzó en su dirección sin dejar de mecerse peligrosamente a los lados. Justo cuando creyó que el mundo giraba demasiado deprisa, una mano fuerte la asió de la cintura y la guió por el irregular camino de tierra.

Rosy elevó la vista y enfocó al erizo verde contorneado por el brillo de la noche mostrando una mirada depredadora sobre ella. Una mirada deseosa de desahogarse sobre su cuerpo, de poseerlo y desbaratarlo como solo la siniestra mente del rey de Moebius sabía.

Y ella no se lo negaría.

 _¡Oh adusto y frío amor!_

 _Ahora sí, estaba jodida._

 _*Fin del Flashback*_

* * *

— ¿Qué? ¿Ya termino? —Scourge miraba a Rosy que se había quedado con la vista fija al frente.

—Sí—habló sin apartar la vista que aquel punto muerto—. No te voy a contar más detalles porque quiero hacerle honor a mi virginidad perdida. Por eso y porque estoy enojada de que me trataras como vil prostituta.

El erizó soltó un jadeo sorpresivo que hizo que la chica agachara la mirada.

— ¿Eras virgen?

—Claro que sí Scourgy—sonrío divertida—. ¿Qué pensabas?, ¿qué era como la puta de tu novia? JA, JA, JA.

El erizo torció la mandíbula. Nadie, excepto él, merecía decirle las verdades a la puta, digo, a su novia.

—Creo que es hora de irnos—murmuró Rosy con un tinte de tristeza.

Por primera vez en su vida, no puso objeciones.

* * *

Scourge colocó el soporte de la moto sin apagar el motor.

Se encontraba mirando a la inmensa barrera natural que separaba a la selva del resto de la ciudad. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás para tratar de calcular el tamaño de las palmeras que se mecían al viento pero el sol lo cegó y no quiso saber más de ese ecosistema.

Rosy se desmontó del vehículo dando saltitos.

—Bueno—habló balanceándose sobre sus pies descalzos—, adiós majestad. Gracias por el aventón.

—Adiós—gruñó con sequedad para alzarse el cuello de su chaqueta recién rescatada—. Y más te vale no andar diciendo lo que hicimos.

—Uh, amenazas, uh—carcajeó—. No te preocupes, tengo mejores cosas que andar divulgando mi noche de pasión contigo.

—Hablo en serio—advirtió colocándose sus gafas de sol—. Ni una palabra o lo sabré y vendré a buscarte para deshacerme de ti de una vez por todas.

—Eso sería un día interesante que me gustaría vivir—dijo echando los brazos hacia atrás, despreocupada—. Apuesto a que mi _Piko-Piko_ también le gustara tenerte de visita por aquí, Scourgy.

Le lanzó una última sonrisa antes de adentrarse en la densa vegetación y desaparecer.

Vaya fin de semana.

* * *

 _*Semanas después*_

Scourge se hallaba en el gran salón del castillo puliendo su plan maestro para dominar Mobius de forma definitiva. Un sonoro bostezó se abrió paso por su boca y lo entendió como señal para beber lo que quedaba de su tercer café.

—Entonces aquí entran Miles y Lightning para dar la señal a Finitevus—el último nombre le salió con dejo resentido en la voz—, que llegara junto con…

Todas las miradas cayeron nuevamente en el celular de Scourge que había comenzado a sonar insistentemente desde el inicio de la reunión.

El ojiazul se masajeó las sienes al ver el mismo número sin registrar que ya había dejado treinta llamadas perdidas en su buzón.

—Ya contesta, Scourge—graznó Predator con hastío.

Scourge salió de la habitación a paso rápido y contestó en el trayecto.

— ¡¿Quién eres?!—preguntó molesto a cualquiera que estaba al lado de la línea.

— _¡Scourgy!_ —una voz chillona le hizo casi tropezar de la impresión.

— ¡¿Cómo carajo obtuviste este número?! —le gritó a todo pulmón por auricular sin importarle quien podría escuchar.

—Lo _tomé después de que te quedaste dormido en el motel_ —contestó con tal naturalidad como si fuera un hábito común en su día.

Scourge bufó harto.

— ¿Y se puede saber qué quieres?

Y cuando escuchó la respuesta hubiera deseado ni haber contestado la llamada.

— _Quiero repetir lo que pasó_ —murmuró Rosy desde el otro lado.

Eso no se lo esperaba.

—Rascal, lo que pasó nunca pasó—espetó con frialdad—. Jamás ocurrió.

— _Tengo pruebas que avalan mi afirmación_ —rió—. _Además, sé que a pesar de las condiciones en las que ambos nos encontrábamos te gustó demasiado lo que hicimos. Yo diría que mucho._

Scourge sintió un impulso recorrer por su espalda cuando Rosy planteó el problema que él había tratado de olvidar desde que se dio, a pesar de que su subconsciente no hacía más que traicionarlo al soñar cada noche con el sudoroso cuerpo de Rosy sobre su abdomen, gimiendo extasiada ante la brutalidad de sus embestidas. Fiona estaba más reacia que nunca con él porque lo escucho gritar "Rascal" mientras dormía.

Le dolía no poder negar que no había disfrutado terminar aquel sábado arropado entre los brazos de la eriza que juro destruir.

Le calaba reconocer que ella era la razón de sus desvelos y la nueva musa con la que se entretenía imaginar cada que iba al baño.

 _Mierda._

Parecía adolescente precoz a pleno despertar.

— _Entoncees_ —Rosy alargó la palabra con voz indecisa—, _¿qué dices? ¿Un último round antes de que pueda colgar tu cabeza como trofeo en mi chimenea?_

Scourge sonrió ante su ocurrente comentario mientras miraba a ambos lados del corredor desierto del castillo a la espera de que alguien apareciera.

¿De verdad iba a hacer eso? ¿Iba a dejar que sus instintos posesivos tomaran control sobre su cuerpo solo para irse a revolcar una vez más con su peligrosa acosadora?

 _Ugh._

Como odiaba ser él en esos momentos.

—Lugar, fecha y hora—habló demasiado rápido y temió por poco que la psicópata chica no le hubiera entendido y tendría que repartírselo otra vez. No hubo necesidad.

— _Motel Weapon, ahora, ya_ —contestó risueña—. _Solo que tendrías que pasar al bar para recogerme, todavía no acaba mi turno._

— ¿Steel te dejo trabajar ahí? —murmuró atónito ante su última frase.

— _Sí, soy la que capitanea a todas las perras de aquí. No se te ocurra preguntar cómo lo convencí, pero solo te diré que no conozco a nadie que quiera vivir castrado, y menos por la punta ardiente de un martillo._

El ojiazul rodó los ojos ante la explicación que no necesitaba.

— ¿A qué hora sales de trabajar?

— _¡Carajo Scourgy! Tú puedes venir a sacarme a la hora que te dé la gana_ —y la imaginó riendo como desquiciada en medio de las meseras—. _Pero apresúrate, este babydoll me está apretando demasiado las bubis, ¡ah!, y si te sirve de algo he de decirte que un ZoneCop está sentado al fondo_ —colgó.

¿Acaso había dicho _babydoll_?

Joder.

Espera, ¿había mencionado también a un ZoneCop?

 _Ding, ding, excusa perfecta._

— ¡Fi! —gritó al llegar a la inmensa estancia bañada por la luz del atardecer. La susodicha levantó las orejas para dar a entender que lo escuchaba—. Hay ZoneCops en el bar de Steel y quiero ver que se traen entre manos. Además voy a ver si consigo uno de esos endemoniados collares que siempre traen para añadirlo como inventario en el plan.

— ¿Necesitas compañía? —la zorra le miraba por primera vez desde hace días. Sus enormes ojos azules mirándole con aprehensión eran ensombrecidos por el temor de escuchar hablar de la NoZone.

—No te preocupes me las arreglare solo. Nos vemos mañana para terminar de trazar el plan.

— ¿Hasta mañana vas a volver? —Fiona hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—Hasta mañana si bien te va—Scourge sonrió arrogante y salió pitando antes de que pudieran detenerlo.

* * *

 **¡Fin!**

 **Demonios lamento demasiado la demora :c**

 **Sí, sé que es un** _ **prompt**_ **sencillo pero con unos personajes de los que me asusta arruinar su naturaleza tan perfecta. Aparte que aplacé el fic muchísimo tiempo por todo el trabajo de la universidad y porque me hice pato varios días :c**

 **Bien, aquí solo unas rápidas anotaciones de lo que pasa aquí 7u7:**

 ***Steel y Sanctum son los homólogos de Silver y Shadow respectivamente pero no participan en los comics –eso creo xD–, son personajes diseñados por** **5courgesbestbuddy** **(búsquenlo en Deviantart). Yo solo utilice a los chicos malos para tenerlos de segundones, aunque no por ello dejan de tener estilo xD.**

 ***Ni Rosy ni Scourge tuvieron los episodios típicos de un borracho antes y después. Es decir, no vomitaron ni se despertaron con la cruda más tremenda del mundo –tal vez les dio pero cuando se espantaron al verse hasta se les olvido–a pesar de todo lo que bebieron porque yo quise hacerlo así. Que a ellos no les pase no quiere decir que no suceda :v Por favor, beban con responsabilidad amiguitos.**

 **Y bueno, aquí concluye mi entrada para la actividad de febrero del foro Esmeralda Madre.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **¡Nos vemos pronto!**


End file.
